Helen Shivers
Helen Shivers was the daughter of a fishing gear and supply store clerk of the small fishing town of Southport. She was the best friend of Julie James throughout her high school years and was dating Varsity Football Jock Barry Cox of whom she wished to spend the remainder of days. Croaker Queen Pageanant Helen because of her beauty and popularity in Southport upon entering the Croaker Queen beauty pageanant won and helmed the crown and oppurunity to ride in the anniversary parade before playing witness to surrgoate who would replace her. The Fisherman had many pictures of Helen among the group of whom had ran him over and dumped in the pier water of Miller's Dock. One in particular was the article of the passing parade holding Helen in the giant clam crown and all. The following Croaker queen was announced due to the terrible outburst of Helen when she claims that Barry was being killed up in the balcony. Helen Shivers was the Croaker Queen of 1996 and due to outburst claim of her boyfriend being murdered up in the balcony the following 1997 Croaker Queen's announcment was never heard. Helen and the Hook Helen was killed shortly after Barry when during her escort home from Officer Caporizo after her claims of Barry's murder. They had to drive down a shortcut back alley and came upon the fisherman who cutted Caporizo and began pursuing Helen all the way to her father's supply shop. Elsa working late let her distraught sister and followed her instructions to lock the back door while she phoned the police. Elsa proceeded upstairs and was killed by the fisherman as then continued to advance upon Helen pursuing her binto the backalley of Shivers and murdering via a throat slash of two and one slice across the chest via the hook. Helen's downfall was turning around to see if the fisherman was following instead of proceeding onto the the strete for safety. Helen and Barry Helen was dating Barry until he broke up with her the previous summer after the tragic manslaughter. Helen planned to marry Barry and was hoping that he would move to New York City with her to support her acting career. Helen and Julie Helen Shivers was best friend to Julie James another participant in the manslaughter of Ben Willis who sought bloody vengeance upon them the following anniversary of the accident that commited that 4th of July. Helen hadnt kept in contact with Julie after travelling to New York City and failing in her attempt to pursue an acting career. Her return to Southport meant working alongside her younger sister Elsa in Shivers and continued not to keep in contact with Julie because of her shame and failure. Julie however upon her homecoming meetsup with Helen and they begin to work together to unravel the ominous threat poisoning their lives. Death Helen is killed outside the Shivers Shop in the back alley behind tire stacks by Ben Willis by slashing her at chest. Category:I Know What You Did Last Summer Characters Category:Victims Category:The Pact Category:Southport Category:Shivers Category:Croaker Queen Pageanant Category:Females Category:I Still Know What You Did Last Summer Characters